


Compatible

by eyebrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au where no one is working for talon, extreme fluff tbh, mentions of depression/negative thinking, rated for a cute makeout scene, tbh overwatch canon is..phucken dumb so idc, there's probably a lot of stuff wouldn't correlate with canon but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrows/pseuds/eyebrows
Summary: Who would've thought they end up together?
 
Certainly they didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I just wanna thank everyone for the all nice responses I got on my first fic...I'm really happy to find something that I enjoy writing for again! 
> 
> The inspiration for this one is that there's..hardly any....good stuff in the tags. And it's very disheartening tbh! You don't have to solely portray a character in a negative/sympathetic way, it gets boring fast and it usually ends up pretty disgusting....
> 
> So...of course I had to write something of my own to make up for the lack of it! I tried to make it as sickening sweet and fluffy as I could.
> 
> As always, please forgive me for any errors. 
> 
> And please enjoy!

 

A part of Overwatch was out seizing Talon occupations, those left behind were either getting well needed rest or preparing for their next mission. Gabriel took this rare moment of serenity to familiarize himself with Gibraltar’s layout once again. He passed the identical dorms, the mess hall, various, beaten up rooms from whatever malpractice took place within. It was all nostalgic, but made Gabriel uneasy. He didn’t belong here, not again. And he knew that. There were some who made it very clear that they wanted him gone, and Gabriel didn’t fully understand why he came back in the first place. If he wanted, he could go back to his room, grab his Hellfire shotguns and walk right out of the base. This wasn’t first time the idea crossed his mind, and it was tempting, but instead he continued to stroll around aimlessly. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking, but after the third time passing the main weapons arsenal, he was ready to head back to his own dorm. His stride was slow and tentative. He was in a deep thought, but a low chuckle close snapped him out of it.

Gabriel walked to where the sound came from. He moved around a corner and stopped when he noticed the other man sitting by himself in one of Gibraltar’s many break areas. It was the bowman….Hanzo. Gabriel was pleased that he remembered his name, there were many new recruits that didn’t deserve any acknowledgment whatsoever. He appreciated the assassin’s work tactics; straight to the point without any unnecessary conversation.

The sniper had a small tablet in his hands - Gabriel noticed a pink rabbit sticker smack in the middle of the back of it. Hanzo was staring hard into the screen, his concentration so deep that he failed to notice the curious mercenary walk up towards him. Gabriel slowly made his way around the younger man until he was looking over the other’s shoulder into the screen. He could feel his face fall and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was just...news. 

_ How dull.  _

He stood behind Hanzo for a good moment, amused that the usually hyper-aware assassin was so fixated on the electronic but also pretty bored from watching him scroll endlessly through the website. Gabriel thought of something funny.

He raised a hand, stuck out a finger, and gently poked Hanzo’s shoulder. 

The Shimada jumped out of his seat and stumbled onto the floor. He turned around sharply, his arm pulled back in defense, the tablet suddenly becoming a blunt weapon. Entertained, Gabriel laughed at the sniper’s reaction, black mist swirling from his mouth and dispersed into the air around him. Hanzo took a few seconds to process his situation and frowned at the perpetrator. 

“Hey.” Gabriel grinned, raising his hands in front of him, a small gesture for the sniper to know that he was harmless.

After eyeing gunman for a moment (and catching his breath), Hanzo slowly lowered his arm, sensing no threat. He pressed his lips together into a tight line and sat back down, trying to make himself comfortable in the seat again.

“Good evening.” 

Gabriel could hear the irritation in his voice and smiled even harder, baring his very prominent canines. Hanzo stared back at the undead man baring down at him unintimidated, and then turned his focus back onto the tablet. 

“I would appreciate it if you did not startle me like that in the future Reaper.” 

“We can cut the formalities Hanzo.” Gabriel vanished in a swirl of dark fog and materialized in front of Hanzo, causing the sniper tense up again. “You’re allowed to say my name.” 

“Well then, Gabriel.” He leaned back away from the uncomfortably close gunman. “Can I ask why do you feel the need to bother me at this time of hour?"

“You looked lonely.” Gabriel lied. 

“You are not a comedian.” Hanzo spitted back. Gabriel laughed deep and genuinely. 

“Can I join you?"

The Shimada sighed. “Be my guest. You are probably not going to leave me alone anyway.” 

Gabriel took a seat and dragged it until he was in front of him. Hanzo took another hard look at his teammate before turning the device back on. 

“What are you doing with the girl’s computer?”

Hanzo placed the tablet down on to his lap as a hand went up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Excuse me?”

“The sticker. It belongs to... Dee Dee.”

“ _D.va_.” Gabriel shrugged and Hanzo continued. " Of course that is only her alias. Hana gave this to me as a gift. I do not have a computer or a phone of my own and when she learned that, she was almost offended. Then she exclaimed that it is no wonder I am not...’down with the times’."

Gabriel grinned and Hanzo felt himself heat up. 

“‘ _Down with the times_?’ I think she’s calling you an old man.”

“I do not take what she says to heart.” 

“Riight.” 

Hanzo thought it was annoying how he dragged the word out. There was no use turning the neglected tablet on, he could sense the mercenary was particularly chatty this evening. 

“I don’t see you around.”

“I mediate during the day. If I am not mediating, I am training.” 

Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded.

“If there is anyone that is more secluded than myself, it is you Gabriel.” Hanzo rebutted.

“Well, there’s a lot of folks who don’t care to see my face everyday. It goes both ways honestly.” 

“Then why are you here? Surely you don’t have to stay and work with these people. ”

Gabriel paused. Hanzo could see that he was trying to come up with an answer. Maybe he wasn’t so sure himself.

“Why’re you so curious.” He was avoiding the question. Hanzo smirked back at him.

“I am just making conversation.” 

Gabriel didn’t appreciate the smugness of the comment. 

“To make a long story short; Talon's a shitty group of people that didn’t have shitty pay. Someone here found me while I was on a job and, instead of trying to kill me sh- _they_  apologized. And I guess…I left after that and came back here.” 

“And now you’re fighting against Talon too.”

“Like I said. Never liked the fuckers. It was just a job.” 

They both went silent. 

“What about you?”  

“I am here…like you. Someone convinced me to join.”

Gabriel began to list everyone who were now a part of Overwatch in his head, trying to single out those who might have relations to the sniper. It took a minute, but he remembered hearing a dialect that eerily resembles Hanzo’s own.

“Ah..do you know…uh....I can’t remember names for shit. He looks like an omnic."

“…Genji.” Hanzo answered quietly. 

“Yeah. Yeah I remember hearing about him. Never saw him much back then, see him too much now. So that’s it. He’s your?”

“Younger sibling.”

“Huh. Really. He’s uh..” Gabriel was searching for a word while Hanzo felt his head start to spin. This was the worst direction the conversation could take. He wasn’t ready to be confronted. 

“Well, he ain’t exactly human now isn’t he? What happened to him?”

Hanzo kept his mouth shut. Maybe he could ignore it himself. Gabriel stared at him hard, his eyes digging into the Shimada’s skull. He leaned forward, almost excited to pry into Hanzo’s secrets.

“You’re here to make amends with him."

His words were like venom. Hanzo leaned forward, his hands were clenched tight into fists and his lip curled up in anger. “You do not know our past. Nor is it any of your business.” 

“Sensitive subject?” Gabriel smirked and looked over the sniper, who looked extremely prepared to attack him. His expression soften, it wasn’t his intention to aggravate him.  At least not a lot. 

“Sorry.” 

Hanzo wasn’t sure how sincere the mercenary was, but  leaned into the back of the chair. He loosened his fists and sighed deeply, regaining his composure. “I did not mean to be so harsh.” 

“Look. I get it. We all have our demons, we’re not obligated to talk about them. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Hanzo thought that was well said, but didn’t do anything to let the mercenary know. He wasn’t upset with the older man - more so slightly annoyed - but he was ready to be alone. The engagement was more than he was expecting.

“I will be heading off to my room.” The sniper rose and passed the older man, abruptly ending their discussion.

“You do that.” Gabriel waved half-heartedly as Hanzo walked away. He listened to his footsteps gradually become farther away, but then it come to a stop. Gabriel was sure that Hanzo hadn't left the room yet and looked over to where he was seated. It seemed he didn’t leave anything behind. Gabriel was tempted to turn around and see what he was doing, but then the footsteps resumed and then faded away.

Gabriel remained seated there until the first sounds of other members beginning their day rang through the base. He headed back to his room before anyone could see he was out.

 

***

 

The day's mission was fairly simple; secure an undercover Talon base at Dorado. When it was first announced, Gabriel didn’t have any desire to be a part of it, but after Winston and Ana convinced that he would be beneficial for the team, he reluctantly agreed. They recommended Hanzo to join the unit, and it was only after the bowman said ‘yes’ that he thought he answered relatively quickly. 

And so the small team of Tracer, Reaper, Symmetra and Hanzo were silently dropped off in the Mexican city in the still of the night. They separated for each to set up around the supposed objective, if everything went smoothly, they could be finished within a matter of hours. The air was cool, the moon was full and bright, and the market square was empty. Hanzo was perched in the corner of a store rooftop, hidden in the shadows, waiting for targets and listening to the conversation over his intercom. If he wasn’t so confident as a sniper he would turn the gadget off, but the discussion only acted as white noise. 

_ “Hey Gabe! How about you teach me some Spanish?” _

_“Don’t call me Gabe.”_  Hanzo snickered silently. 

_“Lena, this is not the time to be silly.”_  Satya’s stern tone crackled through the intercom. 

_ “Heeheehee sorry! I just thought it would be you know, informative and eh, pass the time. Things are a little stale over- what’s that?" _

_ “What’s what?”  _

_ “Whoops!" _

The sharp sounds of gunshots rang out into the night. The sniper swiftly brought up his bow, ready to fire. He waited, his grip tight as a bright streak of orange darted pass. Gradually the noise died down, Hanzo moved himself slowly so that he faced the direction Lena came from. The sound of footsteps gradually became louder, until the sight of two men armed with guns came into view. Easy targets. Hanzo pulled his arrow back and let go, just as two shotgun blast rang and the men collapsed. Hanzo’s arrow hit the wall behind. He burrowed his brow, but became alert again when more gunshots went off behind the building he was on. 

_ “Behind you.”  _

A black swirl of mist appeared in the middle of area and Reaper appeared, firing his shotguns underneath the sniper. Hanzo moved rapidly across the rooftops, trying to face the aggressors. When he was to the side of Reaper, he released a scatter arrow towards at the back of the building. It dispersed haphazardly, and the pained sounds of victims being hit from the rebounds could be heard from all around them. Ah, simple geometry. Reaper lowered his guns impressed and looked up to the skilled bowman. Hanzo was taken aback when the mercenary raised a hand and gave him a good ol ‘a-ok’ sign. 

Their attention switched to more gunshots coming further down the city streets.Their intercoms started to fizz, Satya’s voice barely coming in with the buzz of her turrets and more shots blaring in the background.

_ “It would be very helpful if the rest of our squadron could assist us.” _

_ “We’ve located the objective! Hey! Here you go!” _

_ “LENA don’t throw that too close to m-“ _

The two assassins heard the bomb go off with a small boom. Reaper shook his head disapprovingly before looking back up at the sniper. Hanzo nodded and both rushed towards the action together. 

***

 

Nobody seemed to notice the two men drift closer to each other. There were subtle differences; they sat together during meal times, ended up on the same missions, generally if one was around the base there was a good chance the other was close by. It had been a long time since either had made such a…close colleague. Before they kept solely to themselves, but it was only natural.

Only after (re)joining Overwatch, Gabriel’s socializing consisted of small talk with Amelie, awkward glances from Mccree and frequent, despairing looks from his...former teammates. Hanzo was not one to initiate conversation, but he would at times find himself diligently listening to those who felt comfortable enough to confide in him. Now they seemed to have each other and talking didn't seem like such a burdensome task anymore.

It was the late in the evening, many of the members were tucked away in the privacy of their own rooms. Anyone roaming the halls would’ve seen Hanzo and Gabriel together in the dining hall, sitting across from one another at one of the long cafeteria tables. Both had on basic outfits that used to be given to Overwatch members; for Gabriel he sported a simple t-shirt and shorts, and Hanzo was content with a tracksuit that he found stylish.

Gabriel had his head on the table, his fingers drummed against the cool surface as he watched his companion. Hanzo had the small electronic in his hands, reading something Gabriel could only presume was boring. 

“Can I see it?” Hanzo looked up from the device and Gabriel propped himself on his elbows. He pointed to tablet; “The thing.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Gabriel smirked at the blunt answer. “C’mon now. Its not like I’ll break it.” He stretched a hand lazily towards Hanzo and the sniper swatted it away. A small smile formed on his face at the comically poor attempt. 

“I am not so sure about that.” Hanzo grabbed a cold hand that was silently sliding towards him and pushed it back to its possessor. “You might lay a finger on it and next thing I know, it is in pieces.”

Hanzo began to take his hand off, but hesitated. He awkwardly positioned his hand back on Gabriel’s scared one. Gabriel did not jerk his hand away. Instead he only stared. 

“That wouldn't happen.” Gabriel murmured, just low enough that the younger man could hear. He felt how warm Hanzo was.  

“Really.” Hanzo was fixated on their hands and thought how nice they fit on top of one another.  He could sense Gabriel’s hard gaze on his face and slowly brought his  focus upwards until he was staring back at the mercenary. His dark brown eyes interlocked with Gabriel’s impossibly bright red ones. 

Hanzo thought the red compliments Gabriel's dark skin quite nicely. 

_Beautifully_ even. 

When his mind tried to wonder, Hanzo broke the gaze and slid his hand off of the other’s. Gabriel reached his hand out and briefly stroked Hanzo’s fingertips before the sniper could pull away fully. Hanzo took in a sharp breath of air but remained quiet. An uncomfortable aura came over the room.

“It’s getting late.” Gabriel broke the silence. His voice was soft and he looked everywhere except at the man in front of him.

“Ah. It is.” Hanzo stood up and Gabriel followed suit. They made their way out of the dining hall and into the main hallway. They walked together side by side, it was convenient that their rooms were in the same section of the base. The halls were empty. The lights above were dimly shinning, flickering every few moments. Through the walls the faint sounds of conversations could be heard, but it was mostly drowned out by their footsteps and the deep hum of electricity running through the facility.

“..Do you sleep?” The sniper asked abruptly. 

“I...not really. I tried in the beginning, but I just don’t need to anymore. I don’t even remember how its like to be tired.” 

Hanzo nodded solemnly. He couldn’t relate, being ’tired’ had become a constant state of being. It was odd, the two seemed to be complete opposites yet Hanzo was drawn to the mercenary. A sense of familiarity emanated from him.      

They arrived at Hanzo’s dorm, Gabriel’s was further down. Hanzo stopped and looked up at the man walking pass him. Gabriel nodded, a small goodnight and continued on to his quarters. Hanzo opened his door and had a foot in when he stopped. 

“Wait, Gabriel.” 

The gunman paused and looked back at the sniper. Hanzo had his door open, light from his room casted a soft glow over him. Gabriel could see the uneasiness on the man's face. Hanzo opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He then shut his eyes in concentration, thinking of how to phrase his question appropriately. 

“Would you..accompany me tonight?”

That was unexpected. 

Gabriel, in a long time, was speechless. He stared wide eyed at the uncomfortable man before him. He had no clue how to answer it. He thought about playing it off as a joke, maybe accuse him of making assumptions. 

“Forgive me, that was uncalled for. Please I-“

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t mind.” He ran a hand through his thick, short hair as he walked back. Hanzo entered his room and waited for the other to join him. Gabriel walked in slowly and shut the door, unsure of what to do. He gave the space a quick glance over. It was same as every other singles room; a bed against the back wall, a nightstand next to it, and a small closet in the opposite wall. Unlike some of the newer members, the room was null of decorations or any personal belongings, aside from Hanzo’s weapon. 

Gabriel took a few more steps in and stopped. He looked sheepishly at the slightly smaller man, waiting for him to do or say anything. Hanzo had sat down on the foot of his bed, his hands were gripping the mattress tightly. When the two made eye contact he quickly looked away, feeling disgusted with himself. 

“If you wish to leave that is perfectly fine. I know that this is an, extremely odd request.” He looked back and watched as Gabriel cross his arms and roll his eyes hard. The sniper couldn’t help but scowl at the exaggerated gesture. Gabriel noticed the tinge of red that started to appear on the top of his cheeks and almost felt guilty. 

“I told you before that it’s okay.” He lowered his arms and made his way over. He sat down next to him and thought that he was going to die again. It was a delicate situation, neither man didn’t fully understand what they were doing.

“Do you mind if we lie down?” 

“Your room. Your rules.” 

Hanzo scoffed again and Gabriel chuckled lightly. The Shimada crawled on his bed till he was up against the wall. He positioned himself on his back, his left side pressed into the wall as he waited for the older man to join him. 

Gabriel watched, unsure if he should follow through with Hanzo’s request. His flight instincts were screaming at him to leave. That he was being foolish, that he shouldn’t trust what the other was planning. But a small part of his mind was daring and ultimately curious. He cautiously let himself down onto the mattress, trying to keep as much distance in-between their two bodies. But the bed was only so big. 

They both laid on their backs. Gabriel had one arm draped over his stomach, Hanzo with one hand resting on his collarbone. Their other hands however, were resting next to each other’s sides. There was only a sliver of space in between them and Hanzo’s fingers were just barely touching Gabriel’s wrist. He didn’t move them. Gabriel didn’t mind the slight contact. They remained silent and motionless as they stared at the ceiling. 

Hanzo broke the silence. “You are extremely tolerant.” 

“Hm?” 

“Most of our team are not fond of you."

Gabriel closed his eyes. Hanzo turned his head to look at the elder. 

“Not a lot of people are.”

“I have been told…stories.” 

A noise of acknowledgment rumbled in Gabriel’s throat. He wasn’t keen on being let in on whatever rumors are being spread about him, but he wouldn't chastise the younger man if he wanted to prod. 

“I am surprised that it is not me who faces the animosity.”, Hanzo whispered. 

That grabbed Gabriel’s attention. He glanced over and felt his heartbeat speed up at the sight of the sniper staring at him. His eyes snapped back to the ceiling, his breath shaky as he tried to process what was happening. Hanzo’s fingertips gently grazed Gabriel’s skin, going over scared, uneven flesh. 

“Don’t say that.”, Gabriel mumbled gravely.

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” 

Hanzo looked down at his moving hand and sighed  deeply. Gabriel twitched against him and instantly Hanzo pulled his hand back. He wasn’t sure if he heard a low ’no’ , but saw Gabriel move towards him. He held in his breath as Gabriel grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. They both went quiet again, holding hands and enjoying each other’s touch. Hanzo squeezed Gabriel’s hand and in return felt a rough thumb rub against his finger soothingly. 

Gabriel didn’t know what to do, or honestly, what he was doing. It had been a long time since he had been so, vulnerable with another person. He was hot, his head was spinning and heart heavy. But weirdly enough, he felt safe. 

He continued to stroke Hanzo’s hand when he felt the Shimada slip out of his grasp. He started to look over, thinking he had done something wrong when he felt hot breath on his neck. He froze. 

Hanzo pressed a chaste kiss just Gabriel's beneath ear. He heard a surprised gasp and moved away. The mercenary looked at him as he did when Hanzo invited him over; shocked and full of disbelief. 

Hanzo already regretted his action and waited for Gabriel to jump off the bed, to yell out, to hit him. Anything. Instead, he watched Gabriel turn onto his side, now fully facing him and brought an unsteady hand to his face. Hanzo watched with curiosity as it came close to his skin and flinched on impulse when it caressed his cheek. Surprised at the soft touch, Hanzo looked back at the older man and saw the same doubt clear across his face.

Gabriel rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb, unsure about what he was doing. What he was _feeling_. 

Hanzo’s breathing was uneven as the gunman’s face started to lean forward towards his own. Small trails of the cool mist escaped Gabriel’s full lips. The sniper could feel the air around them both drop in temperature. Gabriel was breathing heavier and heavier. He was anxious. He was excited. 

Unable to keep himself steady, Gabriel pressed their mouths together. His lips were chilled and soft and Hanzo’s were warm and softer. After the initial shock faded Hanzo’s hands went up to hold Gabriel’s scarred cheeks. He felt strong arms wrap around his neck bringing him closer. They each pressed small, quick kisses. Neither had realized just how much they missed affectionate touches. 

They were flushed against each other. Their big chests rubbed together with every movement, causing both men to break their mouths away every few moments to gasp.  

Hanzo slipped a leg in between Gabriel’s big thighs and heard a pathetic whine escaped the older man’s throat. Gabriel felt the Shimada chuckle against him and bit his bottom lip in retaliation. Hanzo jerked back in surprise and Gabriel grinned at him slyly. He apologized by dragging his icy tongue across the lip and earned a moan himself. 

Their mouths connected again, but Gabriel could feel himself being pushed back into the mattress. He ended up flat on his back, the bowman above him placing feverish kisses on his lips and cheeks. Hanzo straddled a thigh and laid himself on top of the taller man. Gabriel took his arms and brought them down to Hanzo’s waist and hugged him close.

“Hey. Wa-“ 

He was cut off with another sweet kiss. Hanzo slipped his tongue inside the cool mouth and both moaned at the insertion. Gabriel's mouth was more wet than expected, yet the slick tongue inside was _freezing_ now. With each brush of the two appendages they shuddered violently, clinging to each other as the sensation was overwhelming.

Hanzo took a hand that had moved up into Gabriel’s locs and brought it down to his chest, rubbing up to his neck and shoulders then back down again. Hanzo also started to grind against the thigh, moaning into the other's mouth. The leg in between Gabriel's thighs rubbed on his groin caused the gunman to gasp loudly and clutch on to Hanzo's back. 

The massaging hand started to trek down lower on Gabriel's body. Hanzo broke away from the gunman's face breathless and moved back on his knees. He watched the older man carefully as his hand reached his abdomen. 

Gabriel was panting, puffs of mist spurted from his mouth and hot drool rolled off his lips. His legs squirmed under the sniper's weight. The man over him, the hand touching him, it was all becoming too much. When the invading hand began to creep underneath his t-shirt, Gabriel started to feel lightheaded. 

“Wait, wait.” Gabriel had brought both his hands up to Hanzo’s chest, applying pressure against him and giving them space. 

Hanzo snatched his hand back and his flushed face dropped. He was being rejected? 

“I’m.” Hanzo sat up and got off of the mercenary quickly. His face was red from the past excitement and now sheer embarrassment. “I’m sorry.“ Hanzo tried to get up from his bed but a hand grabbed his wrist and gripped it tightly. He looked back to a longing Gabriel. 

“It’s not that. Don’t get up. I don’t want to leave.” Gabriel pulled lightly, coaxing the bowman back to him. 

“You don’t?” Hanzo allowed himself to fall back onto his bed and laid on his side. He studied Gabriel’s face, making sure he was certain.  

“No. It was, we were going too fast. I’m not sure if I’m ready to do….”, Gabriel waved a hand around for emphasis. “...all that, yet.” He repositioned himself on to his side, his face only a few inches apart from the other. 

“I apologize. I was eager.” Hanzo reached down and clasped their hands back together.  

“Heh, I didn’t think I would ever have someone like me. Especially now.” 

“You are a very attractive and charming man Gabriel.” Hanzo massaged his palm and smiled. Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully.

“Now you’re just flattering me.” They both chuckled and when it subsided, Gabriel leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the side of Hanzo’s mouth. He pulled back slightly, ghosting over the other before their lips met once more. It was tender, slow, and had a tinge of uncertainty. They both had doubts, both were ready to be hurt. Yet at this moment they weren't. And incredibly this felt right. 

When they broke away, they were still happy. For them, that's all that mattered.

 

***

 

Hanzo opened his mouth wide in a silent yawn, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room. He didn’t remember turning off the lights, but Hanzo didn’t remember falling asleep either. There was an arm laid across his chest and a cheek resting on his shoulder. Frosty breath tickled his skin and it was comforting.

“Gabriel.”

“Hmm.”

Hanzo leaned his head over to Gabriel’s forehead and pressed a delicate kiss before continuing softly. “I usually head out to train after I wake up."

“Mhmm.”

The arm dragged off him and Gabriel turned around until his back was facing the sniper. Hanzo couldn’t help but grin and squeezed his arms through Gabriel’s to spoon him. He leaned his head against a shoulder blade and felt a series of noises rumble through the larger body.

“I thought you were getting up.” Gabriel grumbled. Hanzo released the older man and sat up, looking over him skeptically. He felt like laughing at the whiny tone the mercenary gave out. 

“You are being extremely rude. Did you forget where you are? And why are you acting as if you are sleeping."

“I’m not I’m just…comfortable.” Gabriel lifted himself up slightly and repositioned himself back onto the bowman, his head nested on Hanzo chest and he wrapped an arm around his middle. The Shimada figured one skipped practice is no harm to anyone as his arms naturally circled around Gabriel’s neck. 

They both held each other in a pleasant silence.  

“This is nice.” Gabriel took his other hand and started to trace Hanzo's tattoo, admiring the intricacy. The arms around him relaxed and a soft, breathy sigh of contempt was let out in his hair.

“It is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic down! This was incredibly fun to write! Hopefully there'll be more cute fics (esp in Gabriel's tag) in the future, but I've got other stories planned regardless ;)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
